phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
The Dragon is the boss of the Forest area and the first major boss of the game. It resides in a large, cavern-like space underneath the Central Dome. It can be reached from the large red teleporter at the end of Forest 2. Dragon is replaced by Sil Dragon in the ultimate difficulty. Overview The dragon, being your stereotypical dragon, is a large bipedal lizard. The wings are not purely decorative; it can fly around the arena and they can also be targeted by players and attacked. Also characteristic of its species, the dragon can breathe fire.The dragon usually drops a star atomizer and may drop a Musashi (Dual Sword) on hard mode. It can also drop Yamato on very hard. Attacks *Fire breath: The Dragon can spew a long trail of fire across the arena, dealing fire damage to anyone it hits. This attack can be easily avoided, however, by standing underneath the Dragon. *Stomp: The Dragon will damage anyone it steps on. *Shockwave: When the Dragon returns to the ground after flying into the air, the shockwave generated by its landing damages anyone in its radius. *Fireballs: Once the Dragon flies into the air, it may target a random player and launch two spreads of three fireballs each, which are easily dodged but will deal fire damage if they connect. *Burrowing: Once the Dragon takes a certain amount of damage, it will fly into the air and dive straight into the ground. The initial dive will damage players only if the Dragon scores a direct hit. The hole of lava he leaves behind, however, will damage anyone who steps in it. Once underground the Dragon will move across the arena, damaging any player it runs into, and cannot be damaged while underground. After three runs the Dragon will emerge from the ground in much the same manner by which it dug. The dragon can change its direction with little notice underground, sometimes taking up to a 90 degree turn. Strategy The Dragon's most vulnerable points are its feet and its head. Once it takes a certain amount of damage, the Dragon will fall to the ground and expose its head to attack. For Forces, the Dragon is weak to Barta spells. When the Dragon performs its burrowing attack, it appears on the minimap. Players can predict the course the dragon will take across the arena by finding its position before it begins to move, and acting accordingly to move out of the way. Weapons that target multiple enemies at a time, such as slicers and shots, can help a great deal as the Dragon has several targetable body parts, including its head, both wings, both feet, its body and its tail. Defeat Once the dragon is dealt lethal damage, it will scream and collapse to the earth, then slowly disappear. Keep in mind that players are still able to control their characters during death scenes, and that if the dragon lands on a player they will take damage. It is quite frustrating to defeat the dragon then end up dying before the experience can be dealt. Tips and Tricks With all classes, it is possible to defeat the dragon and not lose a single HP. Things to remember: *The dragon's fire breath attack can't hit players that stand directly underneath it, to the side or behind it. *If hit hard enough the dragon can be forced into its burrowing attack early in the fight. *The dragon's underground charges can be evaded by standing in exactly the right spot on the edge of one of the holes in the ground it creates. *If you are on the same side as the dragon but not close to him he will dig to the other side thus dodging it Gallery Dragon official concept 1-2materials.jpg Dragon official render 1-2materials.jpg Pso dragon gasp.png Pso dragon gasp2.png Pso dragon dead.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters